pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
James Bramston
Rev. James Bramston (?1694 - 16 March 1744) was an English poet, satirist, and clergyman.Dobson, 207. Life Overview Bramston was educated at Westminster School and Oxford, took orders, and was latterly Vicar of Hastings. His poems are The Art of Politics (1729), in imitation of Horace, and The Man of Taste (1733), in imitation of Pope . He also parodied John Philips's Splendid Shilling in The Crooked Sixpence. His verses have some liveliness.John William Cousin, "Bramston, James," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature, 1910, 45. Web, Dec. 16, 2017. Youth and education Bramston was the son of Francis Bramston, 4th son of Sir Moundeford Bramston, master in chancery, who in turn was younger son of Sir John Bramston the elder, lord chief justice of the king's bench. In 1708 James Bramston went to Westminster School and, in 1713, to Christ Church, Oxford, earning a B.A. degree on 17 May 1717, and an M.A. degree on 6 April 1720. Career In March 1723 he became vicar of Lurgashall, Sussex, and in 1725 vicar of Harting in the same county, obtaining a dispensation to hold both livings. "Bramston," say Dallaway and Cartwright in the History of Sussex, ii. (i.) 365, "was a man of original humour, the fame and proofs of whose colloquial wit are still remembered in this part of Sussex." Writing In 1729 he published the Art of Politicks, an imitation of the Ars Poetica of Horace, accompanied by a clever frontispiece illustrating the opening lines:— If to a Human Face Sir James Thornhill should draw A Gelding's Mane, and Feathers of Maccaw, A Lady's Bosom, and a Tail of Cod, Who could help laughing at a Sight so odd? Just such a Monster, Sirs, pray think before ye, When you behold one Man both Whig and Tory. Not more extravagant are Drunkard's Dreams', Than Low-Church Politicks with High-Church Schemes. The Art of Politicks was followed by The Man of Taste: Occasion'd by an epistle of Mr. Pope's on that subject (i.e. that to the Earl of Burlington, 1731), 1733. Both these little satires, which hold an honourable place in 18th-century verse, abound with contemporary references, and frequently happy lines. They were reprinted in volume I of Dodsley's Poems by several Hands. The only other works attributed to Bramston are some poems in Carolina Quadragesimalia; one in the University Collection on the death of Dr. Radcliffe, 1715; Ignorami Lamentatio, 1736; and a not very successful imitation of the Splendid Shilling of John Philips, entitled The Crooked Sixpence, Dodsley, 1743. This, in "a learned preface," is ascribed to Katherine Philips (the "matchless Orinda"). Publications *''The Art of Politicks''. London: Lawton Gilliver, 1729; Dublin: S. Powell, 1729; Los Angeles: William Andrews Clark Memorial Library, University of California, 1976. *''The Man of Taste: Occasion'd by an epistle of Mr. Pope's on that subject''. London: J. Wright, for Lawton Gilliver, 1733; Dublin: George Faulkner, 1733; Los Angeles: William Andrews Clark Memorial Library, University of California, 1975. *''The Crooked Six-Pence''. London: Robert Dodsley, 1743. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:James Bramston, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 2, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . May 2, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *"The Crooked Six-pence" *James Bramston at Poetry Nook (2 poems) ;About *Rev. James Bramston ((1694 ca.-1744) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 " "Bramston, James" Category:Year of birth unknown Category:1744 deaths Category:18th-century poets Category:English poets Category:English-language poets Category:English satirists Category:Poets Category:People educated at Westminster School, London Category:Alumni of Christ Church, Oxford